


It's the season

by ayumie



Category: Grimm
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas party at the precinct. Set after episode 3/08 and assuming that Renard returns to Portland in time to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the season

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed due to time constraints - I wanted this to be a Christmas present. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know.

Title: It's the season  
Fandom: Grimm  
Author: [](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/)**ayumie**  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: Renard/Nick  
Summary: A Christmas party at the precinct. Set after episode 3/08 and assuming that Renard returns to Portland in time to attend.  
Warnings: Christmas.  
Notes: Un-betaed due to time constraints - I wanted this to be a Christmas present. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know.

Outside of Renard's office, the sounds of the Christmas party were getting louder. He had made his rounds earlier in the evening, taking care to exchange a few words with all of his officers and detectives before retreating behind his desk. His people deserved to enjoy themselves tonight without their boss looking over their shoulder. Instead, he had gone back to work. Too much had been left undone during his recent trip to Europe and although he was bone-weary, he was determined to look through at least a few files before the evening was over. Outside, Sergeant Wu was talking at the top of his voice, describing a scene that had his audience howling with laughter. Apparently he, too, had had some recent adventures involving sewers. 

  


The party was still in full swing, when Renard was interrupted by a knock. He lifted his head to find Nick strolling into the room, carrying two bottles of beer.

  


“Captain.”

  


At Renard's nod, Nick placed the bottles onto the desk and took a seat. They looked at each other for a moment, wary, until a smile tugged on Renard's lips.

  


“Thank you.”

  


It was Nick's turn to nod. He took a deep swig, eying Renard carefully.

  


“I had Monroe follow the news in Austria. Since he didn't find anything unusual, I take it your trip went well?”

  


“Within reasonable expectations. What about here.”

  


“Oh, you know, just another week in the office.”

  


“Funny you should say that, because I was sent a link to YouTube. Apparently two policeman in Portland beat up Santa in front of a mall.”

  


Nick had the grace to look embarrassed.

  


“Yeah, about that...”

  


“As matter of fact, I've always wanted to do that.”

  


Both men drank quietly for a while. Finally Nick put his empty bottle aside.

  


“So no family Christmas?”

  


“Not this year.”

  


Again, Nick looked wary.

  


“You could come to my place. Monroe and Rosalee will be there and we'll all cook together...”

  


The words trailed off. For a moment, Renard didn't know what to say. Not what he had expected. Not an unpleasant surprise, either. Renard answered calmly, carefully.

  


“I'd like that.”

  


Perhaps it hadn't been a lie. Perhaps he did have a Grimm.

  


THE END – and Merry Christmas!


End file.
